SPECIFIC AIMS 1. To identify individuals with a particular subtype- of diabetes mellitus, maturity-onset diabetes of the young (MODY). 2. To screen these individuals and their families for mutations at 3 chromosomal loci believed to be associated with MODY. 3. To characterize these mutations, with the goal of detecting new variants.